


Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x19, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x19] : Après que Gold leur a dit avoir battu la Fée Noire, Emma se rend chez la  Fée Bleue. Et elles ont une conversation.





	Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Why did you do nothing ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865565) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, Emma Swan aurait pu dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jour calme. Et oui, c'était un euphémisme. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, elle avait vécu un certain nombre de choses surprenantes. Découvrir que la magie existait et qu'elle était une Sauveuse était juste l'une d'entre elles.

 

Et, comme elle apprenait à savoir comment fonctionnait ce monde, avec ses parents étant des personnages de contes, finalement, il y avait des choses qui ne la surprenaient plus.

 

Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'il y avait toujours des choses qui la surprendraient ou la choqueraient.

 

Ainsi, quand elle vit les souvenirs de Gold et qu'elle réalisa ce que sa mère avait fait pour le sauver ; le fait qu'il aurait dû être un Sauveur, elle ne put juste pas y croire.

 

Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours vu comme il semblait être. Un lâche et un monstre. Quelqu'un qui choisirait toujours les ténèbres. À part à Neverland, ou quand il avait tué son père pour sauver la ville ; ou bien quand elle était la Dark One et qu'elle avait essayé de faire de lui un héros, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement considéré comme quelqu'un de bien.

 

Il était celui qui avait abandonné son propre fils, qui avait tué sa femme et avait aidé l'Evil Queen à avoir sa vengeance.

 

Mais à une époque, il avait un destin fait de magie blanche et de courage, comme c'était son cas à elle maintenant. D'une certaine manière, ils auraient pu être pareils, si Fiona n'avait pas choisi de séparer son fils de son destin. Et Emma comprenait cela, elle comprenait son choix.

 

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait être bon pour son fils, tout comme Gold quand il avait choisi de devenir le Dark One, ou comme ses parents à elle quand ils l'avaient envoyée dans ce monde sans magie.

 

Mais, même si elle plaignait Gold, et qu'elle l'admirait pour avoir eu le courage de vaincre la Fée Noire, il restait quelque chose à propos de la Fée Bleue qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

 

Et c'est pourquoi, malgré l'heure, elle se rendit à l'endroit où la Fée Bleue vivait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Blue était allongée sur un lit, se remettant tout juste de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Heureusement pour Emma, elle ne dormait pas. Quand elle vit Emma, elle sourit et l'invita à s’asseoir, juste à côté d'elle.

 

« Hey Blue, je suis contente de voir que tu as l'air d'être en meilleur forme que tout à l'heure. Comment vas-tu maintenant ?

 

\- Pas très bien, Emma. Je suis un petit peu… fatiguée, vois-tu ? Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir te parler pendant très longtemps.

 

\- Je sais, Blue, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas être aussi longue. J'ai juste quelques questions pour toi.

 

\- Que veux-tu savoir Emma ? Demanda la Fée.

 

\- C'est à propos de la Fée Noire… et de Gold. »

 

Emma vit rapidement la Fée Bleue pâlir ; son sourire disparut rapidement. Elle soupira, mais hocha ensuite la tête.

 

« Je t'écoute Emma, même si je sais que je ne vais pas aimer ça. »

 

Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, Emma était surprise parce que la Fée semblait savoir ce que la Sauveuse voulait lui demander.

 

« Gideon, Gold et moi… maintenant nous savons pourquoi la Fée Noire l'a abandonnée. Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important… Je voulais juste savoir, Blue. Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? »

 

La Fée trembla, et ensuite Emma aperçu une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Elle se rendit compte alors que Blue ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle souffrait à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

 

« Attends, Blue… Je… je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser, d'accord ? Je veux dire… nous avons tous fait des erreurs, et crois-moi, j'en fais partie. Mais, quand j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avec Fiona… la mère de Gold… Je me demandais juste pourquoi toi et Tiger Lily… vous n'avez pas essayez de protéger Rumplestiltskin.

 

\- Dis-moi Emma… que penses-tu que nous aurions dû faire ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas, mais… Tu savais. Toi et Tiger Lily… vous saviez toutes les deux que ça ne se terminerait pas bien. Malcolm… il détestait son fils… et il l'a abandonné pour le pouvoir !

 

\- JE SAIS EMMA, hurla la Fée. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais dis-moi, Emma, crois-tu réellement que je le savais à l'époque ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien fait ?

 

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense… peut-être ai-je tord, mais…

 

\- J'ai essayé Emma. J'ai vraiment essayé et je SAIS que j'ai fait des erreurs. Tu penses que je ne me suis jamais senti coupable pour ça ? Pour ne pas avoir aidé Fiona à faire le bon choix ?  Et toujours aujourd'hui, je m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à Rumplestiltskin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si je n'avais pas échoué, peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes.

 

\- Quand tu as su que Gold serait le Sauveur, tu savais qu'il mourrait. Je suis la Sauveuse, je suis aussi supposée me battre pendant la « Bataille finale ». Savais-tu ce que serait mon destin quand tu as compris que j'étais la Sauveuse ?

 

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Emma ?

 

\- Tu le sais, Blue. D'après toi, est-ce que je vais mourir durant une « Bataille finale » ? Gold nous a dit qu'il avait battu la Fée Noire, mais… si ce n'était pas elle le mal que nous devons battre ? Comme je suis une Sauveuse, penses-tu que je vais mourir ? »

 

Blue parvint finalement à regarder Emma dans les yeux.

 

« Emma, si c'est ton destin… Peut-être. À part si tu parviens à t'échapper de ton destin, comme Fiona l'a fait pour son fils.

 

\- Je ne le ferais pas Blue. Je me battrais pour ma famille, même si je dois mourir.

 

\- Hé bien… nous verrons cela, ensuite. Et j'espère que tu ne mourras pas.

 

\- J'ai une autre question, Blue… Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'aider Rumplestiltskin, quand tu as vu qu'il choisissait les ténèbres ? Et où était Tiger Lily ?

 

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Emma, j'ai essayé, mais j'ai échoué et Lily… elle avait déjà perdu ses ailes. Nous avons toutes les deux échoué dans notre mission, et crois-moi, Emma, je ne suis pas fière de cela.

 

\- Je le sais Blue, réellement. Ce n'est pas complètement ta faute, même si…

 

\- Même si ça l'est, en quelque sorte. Je l'accepte Emma, je n'ai pas été capable de le faire, ou d'être suffisamment forte pour le sauver. Je regrette de ne rien avoir pu faire.

 

\-  Je sais Blue, je sais. Et, après tout, nous avons tous des regrets. Au revoir Blue, ça m'a fait du bien de te voir.

 

\- Au revoir Emma, répondit la Fée avec un sourire fatiguée. »

 

Et, alors que la Sauveuse partait, la fée Bleue s'endormit.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques heures plus tard, au cours de la nuit, Blue finit par se réveiller. Elle décida de sortir de son lit, afin de marcher un peu.

 

Mais, faisant cela, elle sentit une main contre son visage. Elle tenta de crier, mais ensuite elle vit la fée Noire qui était en train de la bâillonner. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand elle comprit qui se trouvait là.

 

_Elle n'est pas morte_ , pensa-t-elle avec terreur.

 

« Bonjour,  _deary_ , murmura la Fée Noire à son oreille. Je t'ai manqué ? J'espère que tu vas bien dormir. »

 

Puis, agitant la main, elle lui lança un sort pour la faire dormir et, lui sourit, comme elle voyait la Fée tomber endormie dans ses bras.

 

« Ce n'est pas fini,  _deary_ , dit Fiona. En fait, cela ne fait que commencer. »


End file.
